


Never Utopia

by Himmlen (marhux), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Aniverse, Cute, Cute!1, F/M, Sophie Centric, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/Himmlen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Sophie knows that her life with Howl will never be a utopia. That's because, unlike utopias, what she was living was real.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Kudos: 11





	Never Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jamais Utopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121190) by [marhux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux), [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse). 



Every day, since that particular one, things were so perfect that she thought about calling it utopia. Sophie was always there, making breakfast and skipping through the flowery fields, and Howl was always there, staring at breakfast and following her through the most beautiful scenery he could find. 

Nothing bad ever happened, and when something threatened to go wrong, they could easily fix it, together. The war was long gone, and nothing remained of it for both of them but the peace they had fought so hard for. That is why, when talking with Howl, she explained that this would never be a utopia. 

Utopias are not real, and the only thing Sophie feared for some time was that the life she had achieved with him would one day turn out to be a dream. A hallucination. That when she opened her eyes, she would be back in the hat shop with the strands tightly tied into the brown braid. 

And this absurd fear didn't last long, because Howl would appear again with his random lines and his graceful way of walking whenever something seemed bad. It was not a utopia, it would never be. Sophie was happy, and they were together, as always. And that was okay, because it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,  
> I have translated other work, my droubble on Aniverse. Hope you've liked it and whatever.


End file.
